iamfadfandomcom-20200214-history
IMMAJEFF
: JEFF ANDONUTS: The Rp Fanatic IN CHARACTER Jeff is one of the last active of the chosen four that were sent to defeat Giygas although Poo logs in from time to time. Jeff uses an all out offensive tactic of using bottle rockets HP suckers and many other technical weaponry. His best weapon is the gaiyas beam which he made out of a broken antenna. Jeff’s best friends and Ness Paula Poo and the Mr. Saturn’s. He goes to the Snow wood boarding school in Winters along with his friend Tony. His father conducts research close by in his lab where he studies various things and builds flying vehicles like the sky runner. Jeff has blonde hair big glasses and freckles, you could call him a geek but he refers himself to be a geek anyway. He’s rather shy and doesn’t like causing trouble. OUT OF CHARACTER Jeff is always on the forums when he can, always keeping himself on track with the forum roleplays and other topics. He is one of the main forum residents but only has few posts because he isn’t very interested in gaining them like the forum post whore Spinni. Jeff’s best friends on the forum are Midna Spinni Buizel Piplup Anime Dedede and Mario. He shared a great friendship with Yellow whom he misses terribly. Jeff tries to keep up to date but often is behind with topics because he is very busy with exams and other work even in summer. So or so he tries to remain cheerful and helpful whenever he can. Although 2 or 3 times a year he lets out frustration he builds up over the year. He oftentimes feels ignored and misunderstood but gets over that quickly. He’s also adapted a habit of working threw the night working on animations or chatting. Forum job Jeff is in charge of the Forum roleplays, a job he is very proud to have. He moves topics and does other adminny stuff Youtube & streams Jeff isn’t much on youtube but when he is he can be found in the graveyard from time to time. He with shame got into red’s Lulzy pics after saying he would never typo while red was there: the result: A giant facedesk. He makes vids every few months with his bad animation skills. He has many accounts: 1.BroLuigi 2.IMMAJEFF 3.IAMWOBBUFFET 4.MasterLuigi96 5.IAMBOBBERY 6.WEAREPINKYANTHEBRAIN 7.IAMDRHAX He spends most of his time on his broluigi account though. IRL In real life Jeff is a 17 year old german who lives in Ireland. He loves Ireland for its nature but hates the ignorance many irish people show and their hate for English people. He is a aninmal lover who has 2 dogs 2 cats chickens fish and 2 snakes. He spends his time in front of the computer most of the time but often models with Fimo, a kind of clay that never goes hard unless you bake it. He loves gaming and classical music because he has a genuine hate for lyrics that don’t make sense he draws alot of Luigi and porky pictures and the occasional wobbuffet. He HATES maths with a passion but likes every other subject. His favourite pokemon is Wobbuffet and his favourite villain is Porky. His favourite game is Mario and Luigi: bowsers inside story and his faorite music is Porky’s theme and the Mario and luigi partners in time boss battle theme. He loves rpg’s most and loves the old paper Mario series. He plays brawl and Mario kart a lot. Overall Jeff can be quite random at times but can be serious in the situations that require so. He wonders if he should be a psychiatrist because he already stopped 3 suicide attempts, cured 2 emo’s and cured 3 depressions. HE has a phobia of tics because one nearly killed him as he was 4 years old. He tries to fit in everywhere and be part of the society. His Quotes are 1.Mango 2.Greetings 3.Kay-O 4.SQUADALA IM OFF Jeff hopes to be a more active IAM one day and earn a name for it